


Iniquitous

by InkeyMickey14



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkeyMickey14/pseuds/InkeyMickey14
Summary: Three heroes save the wold from mass destruction. In order to do so they mist trust the horde in hopes that the world will be save from the evil within the worlds.





	Iniquitous

short story

Iniquitous By InkeyMickey14 

I never thought I could trust a Horde. The Horde destroyed my village and slaughtered my people, except Moonofmylife, I can never forgive them. 

Then one day Moonofmylife and I were down in the canyon near Dragon’s Fall. We were on a quest to kill the gigantaur, Icefist. He was huge and monstrous. It was a hard fought battle and even before we had the chance to recover, down he came. An axe glancing Moon’s ear smashing into the ground beside her. I leaped up and swung my sword fiercely knocking him to the ground. I looked at him. He was a blood elf death knight, frost, I think from the looks of him. I knew him; his name is Tharthas, a member of the Horde. He was knocked out for a while; it was enough time for me to wrap Moon’s ear up and for Moon to heal me with her healing spells. He woke up and he was fierce. He swung at my legs, I jumped and I swung back in midair at his side. He dodged it then I hit him with a back hand blow to the arm with my sword. I got him but it had little effect. Moon is fighting as well, she is in her cat form, and I’m always saying she is cutest in her cat form. So Moon and I are fighting him, my sword is locked against his axe. A killer grin of vengeance creeps across my face. All I can think of is avenging my village.

Finally I had enough of standing around, so, I kick him in the gut. Then Moon and I cast our most powerful spells and knocked him off his feet. I did my “Death Coil” and “Raise Army of the Dead” and Moon did her “Typhoon” throwing him into the canyon wall. Then she did her “Star Fall” which did serious damage to him and to the canyon. Moonofmylife healed me and herself. Then Tharthas fell off of the canyon wall and then the canyon shook and rumbled something terrifying. I looked back and nudged Moon’s shoulder and said, “Was that there before?” There is now a giant cave opening in the canyon wall. Moon was in fear. She could not speak at all. Two minutes later she spoke. She said, “I think we’ve awakened something, something evil and ancient”. The hair stood up on the back of my neck, “You’re right, I sense it too’’, I added. I quickly turned to Tharthas and looked at him ‘’Will you become allies with Moon and me; we need you to help us save the world. Are you with me …friend?’’ we asked. I could tell that he was thinking. I stuck out my hand, he grabbed it and we shook hands. Then Moon said, “We have released the ultimate evil, while we were fighting”. I asked her what did we awaken and even she did not know the answer.

As we went through the entrance to the cave, with the light provided by Moon’s Starlight spell, we saw claw marks on the wall of the cave. The marks said something. I couldn’t read it or figure it out, but Moon did. She said, “The Lair of Iniquitous’’. We wondered what creature we are going up against, just what was Iniquitous? As we went farther into the cave, the deeper we got into Northrend's ground. We stopped when we heard a deep, rumbling growl. Looking around we didn’t see anything. So then Moon dimed the lighting of the stars and we saw something, something gargantuan with scales, fur, horns, and humongous wings. Then we saw her eyes, the eyes were enormous, orange-yellow, flaming eyes, that pierced your very soul and you felt as though you were about to burst into flame. The beast called Iniquitous was a dragon like creature with a cat head and paws, with claws and fangs to match. I was frozen with fear. Moon was about to try talking to Iniquitous in an ancient cat languge when Tharthas made a sound that curdled your blood and angered the beast. We turn to run and Moon transformed into giant bird and grabbed Tharthas and me and flew out of the cave as fast as her great wings could manage. Just as we make it back to the entrance of the cave Iniquitous burst out of the cave sending us careening into the other end of the canyon. Debris of boulders of rock and ice came flying at us. I cast up a shield just in time, to protect us from the rubble. I looked at her and she was beautiful, her fur was violet purple, her scales were blue with flames between each one of the scales. Her mouth was opened wide with magma leaking out. She was saying something but I could not understand, so, I ask Moon to tell me what Iniquitous was saying. Moon answered, “She said, you will parish in flames of my own, and I will eat you for supper and feed it to my younglings, invaders!!!” I said, “Nice translation Moon.” ”Cutebutdead, what are we going to do with her?”, ask Tharthas. I replied, “We are going to fight, fight to the very death of the monster. Here is the plan", I whispered something into Moon’s and Tharthas ears. "Are we ready for battle people!!!?”, “YES COMMANDER CUTEBUTDEAD!!!”, they shouted loudly. “Then let’s do this thing.“

Tharthas mounted on to a two seated flying mount and drop me off on the edge of the canyon and said, “good luck” and went to his position in the air. Moon was ready at the bottom of the canyon waiting for her signal to turn invisible and start to hit her. I was a little nervous, I took a breath and ran exactly behind her, backed up about twenty feet, started to walk and then into a running sprint. I jumped about twenty feet into the air with my swords ready to kill. I landed on her back. My blades are ready. I am slowly walking up to her shoulder blades, I raised my swords in the air to give a signal to Tharthas to start the attack her on the neck. He is going to wait for two minute so that I get a head start on the wings. I hop on to one wing and dugged my sword into her wing. Iniquitous let out a big a giant scream that was terrifying. Moon covered her ears and then she looked up and saw Iniquitous looking at her with her mouth opened wide over her. “Moon!!”, I said loudly, “move she is about to spit out her fire at you!”, She looked up at Iniquitous and saw her mouth and looked deeper into the mouth and saw the magma rising out. Moon started to run away in her cat form as Iniquitous was about to spit fire at her. A big blast of flame came from the mouth of Iniquitous, the flames colors were yellow, orange, and red. Iniquitous ran after Moon, and then Moon disappears. 

Iniquitous looked confused. "Where did she go?" Iniquitous thought to herself. I just carry on with my job and continue with wounding her wings. I climbed down a little on the wings and continue by digging my swords in to them and climbed on to the top of the swords and jump on them to make the swords go down and shredded the wings of the dragon. That one wing looked like a boats sail that has been clawed up by ice particles in winter at sea. Iniquitous screamed but more blood curdling then before. She looked back and saw me on her shoulder. She growls at me with smoke coming out of her nose. I ran to the other wing as Tharthas came crashing down on to Iniquitous with a big thud onto her big head. I kept running to the other shoulder with my swords covered in blood in my hands. I got to the wing finely and at the time that I was about the hit Iniquitous on her right, she started to flap her wings, even the one that is all torn up from my swords. I shouted for Moon to come fight. Moon heard me call and she came from the sky in her bird form down and went to Iniquitous’s face and started to claw at it. Then Moon went down to the ground and rooted Iniquitous with her vines to keep her on ground. I got back up on to my feet and went to the wing and started to slice and rip her wing the same way I did to the other one. Iniquitous did not care about what Moon was doing until, she got knocked out by Moon’s stars. Tharthas is helping me and Moon. I told him to go and start hitting her, I will be there in a minute or two. He listened to me and attacked her by casting a lot of poisonous spells like his, “Death coil, the Army of the dead ,and the Blood Boil” those three spells did lots of damage to Iniquitous. Finally I got done with the wings and Iniquitous let out a big loud scream saying, “My wings, my beautiful big wings!”, “Tharthas, I’m going down to fight and help Moon come with me.” We went down there and started to fight Iniquitous.

Moon keeps changing into many things to see which form is better to fight in, she mostly stayed in her normal form and cat form. 

Iniquitous was really mad at us, she is throwing spikes from her tail, swipes and chomps at us and the most deadly of all, her fire that changes color it goes from orange and yellow ,to a yellow and green, and then to a purple fire which is purple lightening. The yellow and green fire is the hottest one followed by the next hottest, the orange and yellow one. She tries to hit us but she missed because we jumped, ducked, and dodged her movements, then she brought out her wings and tail then we had to jump really high to not get hit by them. I stayed on the ground and when the tail and wing came I went on to my knees and put my sword in front of me in an upright position and then the wing came down at eighteen miles an hour at me and I was not hurt, and did not even move at all. My eyes were still closed and then the tail came at the same speed to me and still nothing hit me. Then I finally opened my eyes and saw a half of a wing and tail in front of me. They were twitching a little. The other wing came at me, and this time I am keeping my eyes opened. The wing was fast but my blades are very sharp and I saw it hit my swords. It cut a straight line through the wing without any blood splattering any were. I was amazed, but Iniquitous wasn’t she tried to rip off my head but I moved and stuck my sword into the roof of her mouth. One of her fangs went into my arm, I pulled out my sword and Tharthas came down with a big boom on to Iniquitous saying, “off with it!” 

Once the dust cleared we saw that the dragon had no head. Moon and I were surprised at the site, “she’s dead... Yhaaaa! Ah Moon can you heal me please? Oh yah, I forgot sorry.” She healed my arm and the rest of me, same with Tharthas and herself. When she was done, we went back into the cave and found eggs, not just any eggs they are dragon cats eggs and some hatchlings too. They were so cute, we looked at each other and we talked a little, and we decided to take some of the babies and the eggs home to raise and train them to be pets and mounts. They were fluff balls with wings and horns, and in some nice beautiful colors too. Like orange and red striped, black and white, gray and blue, blue and red, orange and black, and other colors too. The eyes colors were mostly blue, green, yellow, and orange. There is one with pink eyes too. We also found a bit of gold in the cave about 21 thousand pieces in there; we each got seven thousand gold pieces for whatever we want with it. 

I guess now I can trust some of the Horde. At least Tharthas. 


End file.
